Kamen Rider Aquila
by KRR-01
Summary: Usman thought he was just a normal kid. However, after finding a mysterious book, Usman finds himself chased by the Black Cross organization! The only one who can help him is the book's guardian: Kamen Rider Aquila! INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to Knowledge

**Kamen Rider Aquila **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the OCs!

AN: Now, before we begin, let me give you as to how I came up with this idea. This story was inspired by a video on YouTube called _1001 Inventions and the Library of Secrets_. It described some of the inventions made my scholars of the Islamic Empire. I was fascinated by this, since I'm a history addict, and I came up with this story. I want to write this so I could give the readers a story filled with action, but at the same time, make it educational as much as possible for both Muslims and non-Muslims. This is also meant to disprove myths about Islam that the media has portrayed.

I've posted a rough draft of this story up on _Realms of My Mind!_, and saying this because for those of you who have read that will notice some changes. I believe that the preview I showed was too rushed and there was no room for character development. Therefore, I decided to make changes to the story.

With that out of the way, here's chapter 1!

Summary: Usman thought he was just a normal kid. However, after finding a mysterious book, Usman finds himself chased by the Black Cross organization! The only one who can help him is the book's guardian: Kamen Rider Aquila!

XXXXXXXXXX

My name is Usman Mohammad and I'm a Muslim.

Now, when most non-Muslims hear that term along with Islam, they think the stereotype that the media made up within the past decade or so. You know, the backwards terrorist who will blow himself up to destroy innocents. Well, let's just say the media is a very good storyteller. I'm just a normal, fourteen-year-old, Egyptian-American boy in ninth grade. I've got short brown hair, brown eyes with a black shirt and matching pants on my body.

Anyway, it was just a normal day for me. My history class and I were sent to a library to look for books on our project: To discuss how a five-age report on the history of our civilization. Everyone else was given interesting eras, like the Ancient Romans, Greeks, Sumerians, etc. What did I get? The Dark Ages. I wasn't completely sure what to think.

Why? Well, first off I don't think there were anything complicated about the Dark Ages. Anyone would believe this because the Dark Ages were filled with stupid thugs who called themselves knights, who would pillage villages and so on. Second, civilization either came from the Renaissance in Europe, or from the Ancient Greeks and Romans, at least that what's I'm told,

Anyway, I was on the upper floor of the two floored-library. Everyone else was downstairs, so I had some peace and quiet to myself. I was sitting at a table in the center of western wing of the library's upper floor. There was a pile books on the edge of the table, but none of them could help me. I was skimming through one of those books, trying to find anything, but to no avail.

I closed the book I had in my hands and shook my head. "Nothing," I sighed to myself as I put the to the side. I had gone through all of the books at the table. Not a single shred of information. I decided to look around as I stood up from my desk. "There has to be something here."

It seemed like hours since I sat down and started skimming through the books, so it was nice to walk around and get the blood rushing through my legs. I went through some of the rows of book shelfs, hoping to find something. Again, I found nothing. Once I reached the end of the fourth row of books, I let out a frustrated sigh as I leaned back on the shelf.

"Having trouble?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see who said that. At first I was scared but relaxed seeing it was Adnan Kareem, the librarian, standing at the other end of the row. Like me he was Muslim. Adnan was of African descent, with black hair, glasses over his brown eyes and a small beard on his skin. He wore a white dress shirt and khaki pants over his slim body. I've met him a couple of times before and became good friends with him.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, Adnan," I walked over to him. "I'm trying to look for a book on the Dark Ages."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Adnan said.

"Well, it's suppose to be how a book on its history," I clarified. "I can't really find anything."

When I said that, Adnan had a "pondering face," as he called it, on as he tried to think of a book. After what seemed an eternity to me, Adnan finally knew one as he said "Wait here," before he turned around and began walked away.

So I waited before Adnan to show up, and when he did, my eyes widen to see in his hands what appeared to be a pile of books in his arms, each one containing at least 300 pages of information. "There, that should be useful for your report," Adnan said as he handed me the pile of books.

Once it was in my arms, I could feel the weight of the books as I struggled to hold them. I looked at Adnan. "Is that all?" I asked him.

Adnan nodded. "That's all you'll need. That book has a lot of information in there you can use."

I mentally shrugged at Adnan's response. "Alright then. Thanks!"

"No problem," Adnan smiled.

With that, he turned around and walked away. I sighed in relief as I returned back to table. I finally had something to look at, and I had a lot of time to read it.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed since Adnan gave me the books, and I'm afraid to say I haven't really started reading the books yet. Now some of you maybe wondering why I'm running down the sidewalk during sunset. Well, that's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try.

You see, yesterday when I was coming home from school, I was looking at some of the books that Adnan gave me for me report on the Dark Ages. One of them I noticed was a large book with a black covering and golden lining as well as a golden strap that locked the book in place. At first, I tried to open it, but I had extreme difficulty, so I inspected the book from its cover. It was pretty much with no words on it at all save with a golden circle lodged int the center of it.

Seeing it was different than the others, I thought that Adnan must have accidentally given me this book. Naturally, I would try to return it as soon as possible. And that's what led me to this. '_Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!_' I kept on telling myself.

I continued to rush towards the library, noticing that there was barely anyone outside of their own homes. Once I reached the library, I stopped and placed my hands on my knees for my to catch my breath. Once I was good, I walked up to the library doors only to see them closed with the sign on top of them saying: WE ARE CLOSED. PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW.

I let out a frustrated groan as I slapped the palm of my hand onto my forehead. Today was the day I was suppose to return the book to the library. However, there was nothing else I could do, so I just sighed and turned around to leave. I continued to walk away from the library, worrying that my parents may give me another lecture about overdue books, until I felt my body bumping into something before I landed my butt on the ground at the same time as the book I had landed right next to me. "What the heck?" I thought aloud as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

Apparently, that something was actually a large, Caucasian man with blond hair and glasses over his eyes, wearing a black suit over hid body. Next to him was another Caucasian man with brown hair, wearing the same attire. I quickly stood up, grabbing the book. "Excuse me," I said as I was going to walk pass the two men.

However, the guy I bumped into held out his arm in front of me, stopping me from moving forward. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me with no emotion on his face. "The book," he said firmly, "give it to me."

I quickly backed away. "What do you want it for?" I demanded, suspicion crawling up in my throat.

"Just give us the book kid," the brown haired man told me as he and his friend walked up to me.

Whoever these guys were, they certainly weren't friendly, so I immediately high-tailed it out of there, running around the library, hoping to run them off. Apparently, I should have thought this through for I saw the brown haired man standing in my way, and when I turned around, I found the other guy blocking my escape. "Now give us the book or else something bad may happen to you," the brown haired man told me.

I gaped as I saw metallic blades protrude from the rights arms of both men, while a gun came out of their left. The way the weapons came out seemed to somewhat mechanical, so I thought, '_Robots?_'

Yes, these guys were robots. robots who would most likely rip me to shreds, something that I didn't want to happen. I slowly backed away from the two robots, who walked up to each other. "This is your last warning, give us the book!" the blond haired ma-I mean android, snarled.

"Leave the boy alone," a voice spoke. We all turned to see who said that, but there was nothing. As the two robots turned to face me, a blur suddenly landed in the space between me and the two men. I looked to see who it was and I gaped at my savior.

The figure wore a white bodysuit underneath his black armor. He wore a smooth chest plate with white lines that depicted muscles, as well round shoulder guards. His forearms and lower legs were covered in gauntlets and boots, while his head was covered by a black hood with a white stripe down the middle. His left arm was covered by a short white cape that reached to his waist. The figure wore a red metal visor over his eyes, and a split mouth plate. I noticed around his waist, the figure had a silver metallic belt with a red gem in the diamond shaped buckle.

"Aquila!" one of the robots exclaimed as he charged at my savior, now identified as Aquila.

As the android charged. I noticed Aquila grabbed a white hilt from his belt. He pressed a button on it and a silver metallic blade protruded from it. As the android swung one of his bladed arms at him, Aquila simply dodged in and slashed his sword horizontally, cutting the android in half. I watched in amazement as the two halves fell on the ground. '_Holy cow!_' I mentally exclaimed.

Aquila turned to face the other android, who was frozen in fear. Once Aquila's red visor faced the android, the mechanical being fired a volley of bullets. However, Aquila ducked as he charged at the android. He first slashed its right arm, then its left, before stabbing it in where the heart should be. The android's eyes died down as its body went limp, and Aquila slid his sword out of the android, letting the mechanical body to hit the floor. I watched the blade retract to the hilt as Aquila hooked it to his metallic belt before he walked towards me. "W-who are you?" I asked, fearing of what he might do to me.

"A friend," Aquila replied as he held out his hand towards me.

Reluctantly, I reached for his hand, and he pulled me up. "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and Aquila looked around quickly before he ran towards the library, dragging me with him by my wrist. Once we entered, Aquila released his grip on my wrist. I turned to see Aquila locking the door. "We should be safe for now," Aquila told me as he locked the door to the library.

After he locked the door, Aquila removed the red gem from the buckle as he turned around. A bright flash of red light engulfed his body, and once the flash dispersed, my eyes widen at who my savior was... "Adnan?" I asked.

Yes it was Adnan. It had to be him for there was only one Adnan. However, instead of any shock or confusion on his face, like I had on mine, he calmly looked at me. "Yeah it's me," he said.

I just stared there in shock. The simple librarian I've known for quite some time was actually a guy with super powers? Before I could ask any questions, Adnan put a hand on my shoulder, saying, "I know you have a lot of questions, but now isn't the time to ask them."

I didn't take that for an answer as I shrugged of his hand. "But those guys were going to kill me!" I screamed, rather hysterically. Then again, who wouldn't be hysterical after experiencing something like that?

Adnan said nothing as he turned around and walked into the halls of the library. I followed him, demanding, "Can't I at least know who they are?"

"No," Adnan firmly stated.

I stopped, wondering what I could make Adnan tell me. It was then I remembered the book I had in my hand. It was what the robots wanted from me. I held it out in front of me. "They were after this book, weren't they?" I called out to Adnan. "What's so important in it?"

After I said that, Adnan stopped where he was. Apparently he knew I had the trump card and he would answer my questions. Adnan sighed as he turned around to face me. "It's a long story," he said, his face a little tired.

I stood there, the black book still gripped in my hands. "I've got time."

It seems like I was going to get my answers after all. However, I never expected what Adnan was going to tell me. It seemed like from that day on, everything changed...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for chapter 1, folks! How was it? Good, bad, in the middle? Please, leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_!

This chapter may seem to be short, but it's the first chapter so it should be okay. However, I'll try to make the future chapters longer, if necessary, and I'm sorry if I'm rushing in my stories and I'll try to slow down.

Now, there one more thing I would like to know: how much do you know about the Dark Ages? I ask those who review to tell me what they know, so I can know what the myths are and separate them from fact. For instance, what you know about the Crusades? That's a question that makes people tell the myths that they're programmed with instead of the actual facts(then again it's like that with ALL kinds of history). I want to know because I plan to disprove the myths in this fanfic(remember it's educational as well as action-packed).

If you can give me a question, I'll try my best to answer it (if I know it at all), and I'll try to be informative as possible. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2: Orientation

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Orientation 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the OCs!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold winter day as I walked away my high school school and towards my house, carrying my somewhat heavy backpack. I wore a red jacket over my black, cotton shirt and blue jeans, hoping the clothes would keep me warm through the day. Inside my mind, I tried memorize certain events for my history class because we have an upcoming test in a few days, so I do some memorization to keep the stuff inside my head.

However, another part of my mind wasn't on my backpack, the cold, or school, for I had other things to worry about. Mainly, the guys who built those androids that attacked me. They were after the book, and they wanted it _bad_, so they would definitely come after whoever has it. Then again, I guess I wouldn't be in this mess if I listened to Adnan in the first place...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ I held it out the black book front of me. "They were after this book, weren't they?" I called out to Adnan. "What's so important in it?"_

_ After I said that, Adnan stopped where he was. Apparently he knew I had the trump card and he would answer my questions. Adnan sighed as he turned around to face me. "It's a long story," he said, his face a little tired._

_ I stood there, the black book still gripped in my hands. "I've got time."_

_ Adnan then proceeded to walk over to a table and sat down, and I took a seat across from him. "To start off, those two guys who attacked were androids made by an organization called Black Cross," Adnan explained. _

_ "Black Cross?" I repeated to receive a nod from Adnan. "What does this Black Cross want with the book?"_

_ "The book contains... knowledge," Adnan answered, hesitant on saying the last word. "Knowledge that can give anyone incredible powers beyond imagination, and if used correctly, can unleash a terrible power upon this planet."_

_ My eyes widen at Adnan's explanation before I looked down at the book. '_A simple book can really do _that_?_', I asked myself. _'How is that even possible?_'_

_ Despite I had all of this question in my head about the book, one stuck out the most. "But how did this book get into my hands?" I asked._

_ "I found out I was being watched by Black Cross and I knew I had to get that book out," Adnan explained. "However, I didn't realize I mixed up this book into the books I was giving you."_

_ "So you accidentally gave me the book?" I summed up in layman's terms and Adnan nodded sheepishly. I would have smacked my hand against my face at that, if it wasn't for the fact of how serious my situation was. "What about that armor of yours, and why did those guys call you Aquila?"_

_ "I use that armor to fight against Black Cross," Adnan replied. "As for Aquila, it's a codename. I use it, so no one knows who I am."_

_ As simple as the answer was, Adnan was obviously hiding something and I was most likely never find out what it was. If Adnan knew I suspected something, it didn't really matter to him as he walked over to me. "Listen, I need that book back," Adnan told me as he held out his hand for me to put the book in. "It'll be safe with me."_

_ I thought about what Adnan said earlier, and despite what had happened, I was really curious about this whole war between Adnan and this "Black Cross." Also, I have to consider that Adnan accidentally gave me the book, so I think it would be better if I kept an eye on it. "I think not," I finally responded as I held onto the book._

_ "Usman, I don't have time for this!" Adnan growled, much to my surprise, since I don't usually see him so irritable. "If I have the book, then Black Cross won't come after you. I'm doing this for your safety!"_

_ "And if I do give it to you, what will you do with this book?" I questioned. "Seeing as how you accidentally gave it to me, I think it would be safer it was with me."_

_ My reasoning seemed to be more logical "Fine," Adnan gave in, before firmly adding, "but if you dare misuse the book, I will take it from you! Understood?"_

_ A little scared of Adnan's firm behavior, I nodded. Little did I know what the heck I was getting myself into..._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

It took some time for me to digest this information (about three days actually) because part of me actually didn't believe it, even though I just experienced it first hand! For those few days, my mind was in a conflict on what was the truth, but I, eventually, accepted what Adnan had told about Black Cross (but he didn't tell me anything about his armor, save for why he uses it). As for that book, I've had the thing with me, ever since, Adnan told me about Black Cross, making sure it never left my sight.

"Watch out!" I heard, making me whip my head around.

Much to my shock, I saw a blur suddenly knock me down onto the concrete sidewalk in time as barrage of red energy bullets soar the air above me before striking the house that I was passing by. I looked up to see the person who pushed me out of the way was... "Adnan?" I asked.

It was Adnan. He did wear a thick, black jacket with a collar that nearly covered his entire face, but it was him. I could tell he wore his brown pants and white shirt underneath that black, which made me wonder, '_Isn't he cold in that?_'

However, that thought would have to wait as we both whipped our heads to the source of those energy bullets that were shot at me. The source was, much to my surprise, was another android, most likely from Black Cross, but this one was different. How different? Well, the guy looked human alright with his fair skin and brown hair, but he wore a black uniform comprised of a black shirt and pants. The weird thing about him was that this guy had freaking claws! I mean it-claws on his hands and feet, and on his shoulders were blaster rifles that looked like it came out of some sci-fi film!

I noticed that Adnan's belt that transformed him into Aquila appeared around his waist, but it was missing the red gem, which happened to be in his hand. Adnan stood up, facing the android and cried out "Henshin!" as he slid the gem into the buckle.

I had to cover my eyes because a red light flashed out of Adnan's buckle and engulfed his body, which almost blinded me. The red light went away, and I looked to see that Aquila's armored form now stood in Adnan's place. Immediately, Aquila grabbed his sword in time to block a couple of energy bullets the android fired at him. Aquila looked over his shoulder and told me, "Usman get out of here."

Nodding, I got up with my book bag and ran as fast as I could, but after reaching the fourth or fifth house on the right, I hid behind a nearby car to watch the fight. Aquila just stood there, his visor staring at the android. "Is that is?" he asked the android.

"Surrender now, Aquila, or face destruction!" the android boasted. "So says the Clawroid!"

'_Clawroid?_' I incredulously asked myself. '_Who comes up with these names?_'

Aquila said nothing as he raised his sword in front of his armored face. "Well, let's see if your skill's as good as your mouth!"

With that, Aquila charged at the Clawroid, whose shoulder-mounted blaster rifles fired energy bullets at him. Aquila simply blocked them all by swinging his blade as he charged and once reaching the Clawroid, Aquila swung his sword at it, but the Clawroid blocked the swing with its right claw. It then tried to lash out its other clawed hand at Aquila, who quickly moved to the side to dodge the attack before sending his fist into the Clawroid's face. '_YES!_' I mentally cheered on Aquila.

As the Clawroid staggered back, Aquila slashed at its chest and sparks flew into their air as the Clawroid let out a grunt of pain. Aquila continued his assault as he struck the Clawroid in its right arm before punching it in the chest. He was about to strike at the Clawroid against when it suddenly lashed its claws out of Aquila's chest armor, forcing him back. I watched with curiosity as Aquila and the Clawroid just stood there, staring each other down. "Not bad," Aquila commented as he sheathed his sword. "Let's see if you can handle this then."

My eyes widen as Aquila opened his right palm and a ball of red energy formed above it. Aquila, then, tossed the ball of red energy at the Clawroid only for it to cut the energy ball to pieces with its claws. Aquila would not stop as he continued to fired more red energy balls at the Clawroid, who continued to cut them to pieces, before he fired a volley of energy bullets at him. Aquila rolled to the side as the flews flew over him before he got up and fired another energy ball at the Clawroid, this time blowing off the rifle on its right shoulder. "GAH!" the Clawroid shouted in pain as it staggered back a little.

"Yes!" I cried out in joy.

However, it gave away my hidden position as the Clawroid turned to face me before it aimed its only functioning blaster rifle aim at me. '_Uh oh_,' my eyes widen in fear.

When the Clawroid fired a volley of bullets at me, I raised my hands in front of my face as I looked away, fearing the bullets would strike me. I heard bullets striking something, but I didn't feel the impact, so I looked to see Aquila in the way of the bullets, much to my shock. Though his back was facing me, I could hear him grunting in pain as the bullets struck him and I could see smoke rising from his armored chest. Once the volley of bullets hit him, Aquila looked over his shoulder at me scolding me, "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

Before I could say anything, Aquila grabbed me and brought me down to the ground in time to avoid another round of bullets. I noticed Aquila aimed his right hand at the Clawroid and fired another energy ball, destroying its other blaster rifle mounted on its left shoulder. Again, it let out a cry of pain, while Aquila immediately got up and ran towards the Clawroid. As Aquila did, I couldn't help but noticed the bottom of his right boot was covered in red energy, and Aquila jumped up into the air, sticking his right foot out. "_Eagle's Dive!_" Aquila announced as he kicked the Clawroid right in the chest before kicking off of it.

As Aquila landed on the ground in a crouch position, he and I watched the Clawroid was covered in electricity that emerged from the aread where Aquila kicked it. The Clawroid finally let out a scream of pain before it exploded in a blaze of smoke, leaving only a small fire in its place. '_Woah!_' my eyes widen in shock and excitement.

Aquila's shadow came over me, which made me looked up at his armored form that was now standing over me. He slid out of the gem in his buckle, reverting back to Adnan. "C'mon, we need to get you out of here," he told me as he helped me up. While I was dusting the snow off of my body, Adnan asked, "Do you have the book with you?"

I looked at him and nodded at that. "Yeah."

Adnan looked around before looking back at me. "Come with me," was all he said before he rushed off.

"Wait up!" I called to Adnan as I hurried behind, unaware of where we were going.

XXXXXXXXXX

After walking for who knows how long in snow and slush, Adnan and I finally arrived at the library, which was closed off to the public. Good thing too because I didn't want there to be anyone else around to be watching us. After entering the library, Adnan closed the door and locked it before taking off his jacket, while I went over to the nearest table and put my backpack on the floor before sitting down. I remembered about the book, so I took it out my backpack and placed it on the desk, which was when I noticed something interesting.

The golden strap on the black book was now undone, which meant the book was open for anyone to read it. Curious, I placed my hand on the book cover, ready to open it up. "Don't!" Adnan shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as I opened up the book.

Then something incredible happened. A bright beam of light shown from the pages of the book as golden dust flew off from the pages and engulfed the entire area. Arabic calligraphy swirled off of the pages and into the air majestically along with what appeared to be mathematical equations, geometric shapes, and pictures of the human body. "What is this?" I asked with awe in my voice as I looked at the spectacle around me.

"This is the power of the book," I heard Adnan state. "Vast amounts of knowledge that anyone can use for good or for evil."

I whistled at that because I now understood why Adnan was so protective about this book. "I can now see why you didn't want me to have it," I commented as my eyes were still focused on my surroundings.

"Yeah," Adnan stated as he walked over to me and shut the book.

Once the book was close, the marvel that I was enjoying had disappeared, which made me look at Adnan. "What did you do that for?" I demanded.

"You've seen too much," Adnan simply replied as he put the strap back on the book to lock it. "I can't let you see anymore."

"Why not?" I questioned. "After seeing those androids, I think I deserve to know what's going on!"

"No," Adnan simply replied as he turned away with the book in his hand.

"Why?" I again questioned as I ran in front of Adnan. "Adnan, don't you think I should know what's going on, especially with Black Cross after me?"

Adnan stopped at that and we book ended up looking at each other. Adnan's stare was firm, but in the end, he sighed stating, "Fine, I'll tell you." I would have jumped for joy if Adnan's didn't add in, "But to understand my battle, you must understand the history of Islam."

I quirked an eyebrow at the librarian/superhero. "What does Islam's history have to deal with you?" I asked.

"Everything," Adnan answered, his voice dead serious. "What happened back then affects now. If you're going to be apart of this, you're going to have to know what this is all about."

"And the only way for me to do that is by learning Islam's history," I deduced.

Adnan continued to walked throughout the library with me following him. I soon followed him up the stairs leading to the second floor of the library. "If you're going to learn about Islam's history, you're to need to know a few thing," Adnan stated as we reached the second floor.

I couldn't help but look at him in confusion. "Like what?"

"For one, people think the Islamic Empire was one huge empire," Adnan explained as he walked over to a nearby book shelf to look for a book. "In reality, the Islamic Empire was a period of separate dynasties ruling over parts of Islamic world."

"It was?" I asked.

"Yeah. There were the Ummayads, the Abbasids, the Ottomans, and so on," Adnan listed as he finally picked out a book and handed it to me. "The only for me to explain it to you is to break it down in chronological order. But, I can't tell you every, single detail, so I'll try to give you the basic idea."

I nodded at that as I followed Adnan to a nearby table and sat down there. I looked at the book with interest which was titled, The Rashidun Caliphate. I looked at Adnan with curiosity. "What's this about?" I asked Adnan.

"You'll see," was all told me.

With that, I opened up the book, unaware I was stepping into a larger world...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's chapter 2! How was it? Good, bad? Please, leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_!

Now as stated in the chapter, I plan to give history about Islam, but I'll try to make as simple as possible. I also plan to bring the whole about Black Cross into the story, which will hopefully make it more interesting for you. Thank you to those who took their time in reading this.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
